A Lady Like Me
by saraki
Summary: After being humiliated by Vash, Meryl decides it's time for a change, with the help of Millie, will she be able to change her ways and become more ladylike? Or will it just turn into a huge disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Just a reminder that I don't own Trigun, oh yes and I would like to know if anyone would like to beta read some stories in the near future as well, it would mean a lot, thanks and I hope you enjoy!

UPDATED CHAPTER

P.s.

(this chapter has been updated, some things have sort of changed, I dint like the first one, and some of my chapters are being edited and redone, its taking me time, I'm sorry for not updating earlier , but I promise to get it in as soon as possible, I just found some flaws in my story and need to fix them, thanks!)

(it wont let me put a line there )

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meryl wrapped her hands on the small delectable mouth watering strawberry ice cream cone. At the time, she would of preferred an ice cream Sunday, but due to there tight budget, she went with the small cone. Ice cream did wonders for her mood, taking a small bite she smiled in delight, its rich, creamy flavor melting in her mouth. Stepping put of the store, she put a hand on her forehead to cover her eyes from the suns hot rays. Walking down the streets she decided to take the longer rout, so she can finish her ice cream in peace and not have to pass paths with that blond idiot Vash, who always seemed to pop out at the worse moment possible-

She nearly screamed as a man fell to the ground, red liquid seeping from the top part of his head as he seemed to have a coughing fit. As she got over the shock, she was about to help him, when his backside resembled a familiar gunman, his coughs died a little as he started to speak,

"I'm sorry, I fell from exhaustion," he curled his hand and placed it in front of his mouth, coughing. "You see, I happen to be a-" he coughed again, this time louder causing his cough to seem fake and forced, "-gunman, who only wants to live a happy… normal life, with a beautiful woman…"

He looked up,

"Such as yourself-"

He looked up and blinked in surprise, then turned his head over to the alley, "Hey! I said I lady!"

Three little boys jumped out from the dark alley, one of the kids a small ketchup bottle, form were, Meryl realized, was were he must of gotten that fake red blood from that dripped from a corner of his spiky hair. One of the boys looked at Vash, fairly annoyed, "she is a lady you idiot!"

"It's not our fault that you're such a bad actor…" the other boy near him mumbled,

"I know this one she's really bitchy! She's nothing like a lady!" he quickly pointed to Meryl as he stared at the boys.

"She doesn't even resemble a lady!"

She couldn't believe what he had said, she felt her face flush with anger. As she clenched her hands tighter, she felt her cone crack and its cold content seep out from the cracks, falling to the ground and quickly melting as it seeped in to the soil. Vash heard the ice cream cone crack as something in side him told him he was forgetting something important, something inside of him clicked, he swallowed, hard. Looking up nervously, realizing what he had just done and awaited the wrath that was soon to come from the small insurance girl. The boys, realizing what was about to happen, disappeared in to the alley. They'd seen that look on there mothers face when there fathers stepped over the line, they didn't want to be in the way of harms way when she exploded. Vash tried to give her a cheesy smile, ketchup dripping pathetically from were it was placed in his hair.

She quietly walked up to Vash, her hands clenched as her head was bent down, her face useable. He sat up straight as he placed his hands in front of his face, shutting his eyes quickly, "Not in the face! Not in the face!"

She walked up to him, wanting to pummel the living crap out of him, for accusing her of not being ladylike, just as she was about to yell at him, she felt something inside of her rise, what was it? Anger? Sadness? Was she really that awful that he would accuse her of being unlady like? Could… he be right? She unclenched her hands, dropping the remainder of the cone to the floor, stepping back, she turned and walked around him so quietly he barely noticed her light footsteps as she walked away from him.

Nearing the hotel, she heard him call her, but ignored it, and continued to walk as she finally made it to the entrance, walking to her room, she opened the door and slammed it shut, startling Millie.

"Hi Meryl, that was a quick walk," Meryl sat down in a small chair.

Millie gave her full attention to her partner, "Meryl?" She asked.

"Yes Millie?" Meryl responded,

Millie pointed out to the window, "I know what happen, usually you would hurt Mr. Vash, but you walked away from him with ought doing that, is something wrong?"

Placing her hands palms up onto her face she leaned down a little, " Vash said something that made me think," Meryl stared at Millie, "he said I don't act like I should,"

Millie looked puzzled, "How should you act?"

Meryl looked up from her crouched position, "I don't know, more… ladylike,"

"Oh Meryl, that's easy," Millie smiled innocently, "Act more like a lady,"

Meryl looked up at the window,

"Yes, I know that Millie, the question is 'how', they don't exactly teach this in school or Bernadally..."

Millie stood up, "I know! I'll help you out, I can help you become a better you!"

Meryl looked away from the window then at Millie, "I don't know Millie…"

Millie urged her partner,

"C'mon Meryl, it will raise you're self esteem! And we can go shopping and buy pudding because in running low and they have a sale here, half price! Since not a lot of people like pudding here, which means that there is more for me!"

Meryl smiled at her friend's optimism, if there was one thing Millie always tried to do, was make her feel better. Getting up, Meryl walked over to the window, watching a small cloud in the sky for a minute, she glanced down at Millie and smiled,

"Lets try it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Greeting and salutations fanfiction readers! I have updated and am thankfull to have a very helpfull Beta reader, whom I would like to thank again for helpinfg me with this chapter. Thank you very much igbogal! And for everybody else that left a review, thanks, I really appreciate it!

* * *

"I don't know Millie, it's just not me…" 

"C'mon Meryl, that's what you said about every other piece of clothing you bought and they fit you perfectly."

Meryl took up the small jean skirt and placed it into her suitcase. She had to admit, it was pretty cute.

"Now then!"

Millie clapped her hands,

"Let's begin!" She walked into the second room inside the hotel. Bringing out the books, she set them on the table.

"Okay! Now, we'll start easy, you will walk back and forth once, then after that, we will add more books until you have used them all up." Meryl stared at the books, wondering what she would accomplish by stacking them on her head, Millie, as if reading her friends mind smiled and said, "They use this to make sure you get a good posture."

"But Millie, were did you learn this from?" Meryl questioned, still unsure. Millie clapped her hand together in delight,

"Well! My grandmother used to teach etiquette in a school for children, she was able to teach my mother, and so my mother tried to teach me! But I wasn't really interested, so she gave up soon after, though, I did learn a great deal, and from experience, my mother said she would always start like this first, to see how well balanced they were. Once you've finished this, then we can move on."

Meryl sighed, finding it odd to know that Millie had training in etiquette. She shrugged it off, Millie wouldn't lie to her. She put one book on her head, simple enough, and walked back and forth once. As she stacked the second book on her head, she seemed to be loosing some control of where the books went, but managed to walk back and forth. As the third book was neatly stacked on her head, she began to have trouble; she wobbled a lot and had trouble going in a straight line, where Millie had told her to stay on. As she reached her destination, the books fell with a dull thud onto the ground. Scowling a little, she stacked all three again on top of her head, feeling a bit foolish but determined to get it right. The books felt like they were about to fall, so she walked even slower. Trying to keep her balance, she walked up straighter. She tried to concentrate on the task at hand when a loud knock erupted from the door. Surprised, she turned towards the door, and the books fell to the ground yet again with a small thud. Annoyed, she took the books, ready to fling them at the person who was on the other side of the door, when Millie took the books and stacked them neatly onto the floor.

"Meryl, if you want to be more lady like, you have to keep your temper under control."

Meryl sighed and nodded as she clenched her teeth, this was more difficult than she had thought it would be. Sitting down on the couch she waited for Millie to open the door.

"Mr. Vash! So nice to see you!"

He waved.

"Can I come in?"

Millie giggled, "Sorry Mr. Vash, but not at the moment,"

He tried to peek in.

"Why not?" He almost whined. She waved her hands as if to shoo him off,

"Girls stuff, Mr. Vash, you wouldn't like it,"

He grinned as he looked away. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't want to trespass on what you lovely ladies are doing,"

"Pervert!" Meryl yelled.Vash peeked in.

"What are you talking about? I give people their privacy and am a respectable individual…"

He put his hand under his chin, his grin only grew wider, "Not to mention a, wanted, 'handsome' outlaw - "

"Yea, cute as a thomases -"

"Mr. Vash!"

Millie yelled, causing Vash to jump at her sudden intrusion and cutting off the rest of Meryl's words, leaving her fuming on the couch,

"What did you want to talk about?"

He smiled. "Yea, I almost forgot. Pack up, we're moving out tomorrow morning, I will be waiting for you two outside, oh and one other thing…"

Vash frowned, and stuck his nose up in the air stubbornly,

"I WAS going to apologize for what I did yesterday, but apparently I was right!"

He turned around, and walked away. Millie shut the door calmly, and turned around to find Meryl seething. Clenching her fist she almost growled, "I'll show him."

"You'll show him what?"

Meryl grabbed the books from the floor and started the exercise once more, confident, and more determined than ever.

"That I can be a lady!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back! Again, I would like to say I do not own trigun and I would like to thank my beta reader for reading my chapters, Thanks! To those that reviewed, I appreciate it!

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

He waited for the insurance girls outside the hotel room; the morning air was brisk and cool, making him comfortable and more relaxed. Although the morning was cool, it would soon become a swelteringly hot day; he'd hoped they could have left earlier so they would not have to travel in the heat. 'Thankfully', he thought 'New Fielding isn't so far away.' As he waited for their arrival, he turned his head lazily as voices were heard from inside the hotels main entrance. 

"Millie! Please hurry up!" Meryl yelled as she came out of the door. Finding Vash near the door, she stopped pacing.

"Yes sempai!" Millie responded as she dragged her suitcase out from the hotel. Meryl yawned; behind her lay her pink suitcase.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vash, we stayed up late to finish some business,"she yawned again. Vash raised an eyebrow.

"It musta' been important then,"

She nodded, walking towards the car she realized that Vash had stepped in front of her. She was about to lash out, but bit her lip, she had to be more civilized about this, and asked him courteously,

"Mr. Vash, please move, you're in the way and we have to get going." Before she knew it, he had the keys and was throwing them in the air carelessly.

"Not in your condition insurance girl, you're way too tired." He gripped the keys tighter, a look of excitement flashing in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll drive."

She yawned again; she was too tired for this. She would have asked Millie, but she was more tired than Meryl was. Patting her checks lightly to keep focused she sighed, she really didn't have a choice. "Alright Mr. Vash, you can drive, but please, be careful, I don't want to have to explain why this car burst into flames to Bernadelli insurance Society,"

Vash pouted, "You have little faith in me…"

Vash thought she would 've snorted and replied with her usual nasty comments, but instead she smiled and walked away from him, leaving him baffled at her sudden mood swing and somewhat scaring him in the process. Getting into the drivers seat, he closed his door. Soon after Meryl joined him in the other seat next to him, Millie sat down in the back, already fast asleep. He started the car, and felt his face flush at the sudden question he was going to ask Meryl. Since when did he care about how she acted? He tapped his hands on the steering wheel, before looking at Meryl. "Ummm, you okay Meryl?"

Meryl yawned and nodded, resting her head on the side of the car, barely registering what he had said. "Never better," she murmured, before her heavy eyes seemed to close and her breathing evened out.

He looked at her a moment longer, before shifting his gaze onto the dusty road. "Okay..." he said slowly and started the car, finding it odd how sensible she was acting. After a few second of deliberating, he finally concluded that it was her lack of sleep that was causing her unusual mood.

* * *

Meryl felt the anger inside her bubble, she couldn't believe it, she'd shut her eyes for a second and next thing she knows she's outside, with Vash looming over her on the ground. Seeing the car turned over, its tires ruined and the mirrors broken, made her want to severely hurt Vash. It would take days to fix this; she clenched her knuckles and teeth tightly until she could hold it in no longer and yelled at Vash, causing him to flinch.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed us Vash, I swear you can be so reckless!"

As she got up and dusted herself off, he pointed to a black cat. "It was the black cat! It was right in the middle of the road, what did you want me to do! Kill it?"

She felt her anger rising even higher to a boiling point, "A cat… A CAT! What were you doing that you forgot to keep your eyes on the road!"

"Well I…" He choked on his words, unable to answer her only made her madder,

"I oughta-" She was about to hurt him, but was stopped when Millie interfered, sending Meryl a look Vash didn't recognize.

"Meryl, please be reasonable, he didn't want to hurt the poor cat, and besides, Bernardelli will cover it." Meryl sighed, she hated it when Millie sided with Vash, but she had to calm down, or else all that practice they did yesterday would all be for nothing.

"Fine, Millie, go get us a hotel and I'll go get us a mechanic," She turned to Vash, "You, stay here, and wait for me to return with the mechanic." Meryl pointed to the car sternly.

"But I gotta warn you-"

He was cut off when Meryl looked around towards him. "Tell us later Mr. Vash." Unable to see the worried look the gunman was sending them, they headed into the town. When they were out of earshot Millie said,"You forgot what I told you Meryl."

"Old habits die hard," she answered politely. Millie glanced at her.

"I know Sempai, but you have to remember what I told you," Millie scolded Meryl lightly," and that means Vash too, you have to be nicer to him ." Meryl sighed.

"I'll try, Millie."

Millie smiled, "Good to hear it sempai! Look, there's a nice hotel we can stay in, I'll see you later," and with that she walked off humming one of her favorite tunes and left Meryl alone to momentarily sulk. Once she had the mechanic, she would have to go up to the hotel and explain in detail how their car broke down and why she let Vash the Stampede drive the company's car. After rethinking what Millie said she groaned. Being nicer to Vash, she realized, was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

She met them at the town's bar, Millie was already drinking a beer and so was Vash. After talking to the mechanic, who seemed to have a slight winking problem and tried so hard to impress her with his knowledge of mechanics ( she had had no idea what he was talking about, but smiled politely), said his boss wasn't in that day, and that he would voluntarily pick it up. After reaching the bar, she told Vash to go with Millie and get his hotel room; while talking to the mechanics helper, he estimated it would take about a week to make the repairs, since there were a couple of things wrong with the car. After talking to the man, she went to the hotel, where she typed a very complicated letter to Bernardelli, explaining what had happened. She sat down, exhausted but happy to be finally free of work.

"Hi Meryl, so, what happened?" Millie asked while taking a drink from her beer.

"I saw the mechanic's helper, and he said the car had a lot of things wrong with it, and it should be fixed in about a week". She looked at Vash, "Just how long can you stay here?"

Vash, who had been listening to the conversation with little interest, waved his hand, "A week would be fine."

She nodded, and waited for a server to arrive. A man came walking towards her; as he came near the table she heard him grunt something that sounded as 'another one…' but ignored it.

"Whatta ya have miss?" He asked bluntly,

"I'll have some coffee please," said Meryl.

"Sorry don't carry that,"

"Juice?"

"Nope,"

"Wine?"

"Order's late for it, well have it here soon,"

"Tequila?"

"Ran out."

Her temper was rising, but she settled it down, he was only doing his job, and courteously asked, "Then what do you have?"

"We have beer, and Root beer on the rocks,"

"Root beer on the rocks?"

"Yes, root beer with some wine,"

"I thought you said you had none."

"Yes we don't have wine, that wine is specially made for the root beer."

"Can't you just give me the wine?" He seemed to be taking his time to think about it, before looking at her and slowly saying, "No.,"

Meryl tried to stay calm. He was making it difficult for her to do so and she didn't like it, but like she'd promised herself she would be more polite and be less bitchy towards people, that was the first thing they'd practiced. Trying to stay polite she asked for the root beer on the rocks, but was unable to successfully keep the bitterness out of her voice. Meryl looked around, from the looks of it, Millie was already semi drunk and Vash didn't seem to notice, his attention seemed to be focused on something useable… As she waited for her drink, she looked over at Vash. "Mr. Vash, just how far is it from here?"

As if noticing her for the first time, he stared at her. "Huh? Oh, well, it's not too far, about 3 more days form here and we're there." Feeling a little bit more at ease, she started to talk to him, "So, were exactly are we going to?"

He was suddenly playing with the rim of his beer cup, making circles around it with his finger. "You'll see." She sighed, ever since he defeated his evil twin brother, he would always keep things to himself, and never include her or Millie, and that, oddly enough, hurt. She ended the conversation as her Root beer on the rocks came; she took a drink, and stared at it.

"I think this drink is more wine than root beer," Millie laughed, "That was the first drink I had, then I ordered a beer, but that drink is pretty hard," At the mention of this Vash had his curiosity piqued.

"So… what does it taste like?" he asked inquiringly.

"Like wine and root beer," she answered simply, "Which in a way, is a really weird combination, but I have to admit, it's pretty good." He looked at her, then at the root beer.

Casting quick glances between the two, he finally grinned and asked, "How about sharing some of that Root beer?" Throwing a quick glance at him she smiled, before taking another sip and putting it back on the table as if thinking about it, before smiling again.

"No," she answered.

He pouted, "C'mon insurance girl, it's not like I'm contagious,"

She smirked, "Can't be too careful, Mr. Vash,". As she grabbed her cup he took it as well, a playful grin spreading across his face. "Mr. Vash," she asked as politely as possible, "Can you please let go?" He grinned.

"Not until you let me take a sip."

"No."

"Just a little-"

"No."

"C' mon insurance girl!"

"No!"

As she pulled the drink towards her he accidentally let go, causing root beer to spill all over her chest and hair. She gasped as she felt it penetrate her shirt. And for a second, all she could do was stare, before realizing that Vash was stricken speechless at what happened. A feeling of utter embarrassment etched its way onto her cheeks. Crossing her arms around her chest, she got up and ran out of the bar. Unable to hear Vash and Mille cry out to her she ran out into the empty streets of New Fielding.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I just wanted to say I dont own trigun, and I want to thank igbogal for being so nice as to beta read this chapter, thanks!

* * *

Sitting in a chair, he drummed his fingers against the table rapidly, unable to start his usuall morning routine because of yesterday's catastrophe disaster with Meryl in the bar. He was happy to at least have known that Meryl had gotten to her room safely, but the thought turned bitter after she refused to talk to him. Waiting for Millie, he felt a surge of remorse go through his entire body. What happened yesterday night was still fresh in his mind. As he thought of this his mind wandered towards the day they had to suddenly leave the small, peaceful town because of an urgent message sent by Doc. Not wanting to cause the girls any stress, he had kept the letter to himself. Thinking of it now, he took out the crumpled, telegram: 

_Vash (stop) Come quickly. (stop) We need you. (stop) Urgently need to discuss serious matters. (stop) We will all be waiting. (stop) _

_Signed, _

_Doc._

Put it away he wondered for what seemd like the hundredth time what could be so important. It couldn't have been Knives; for all he knew, he hasn't woken up yet.

But then again, Knives wasn't human….

'Great,' he thought, 'Now I've got two problems, one with doc and another with Meryl,' Scratching the back of his head, he sighed and drank his coffee as its surface shimmered. Looking into the cup he saw his reflection, and silently swirled the drink. The mere smell of coffee reminded him of Meryl, and his thoughts wandered back to her. "It was merely an accident,' he thought, and recollected the night before when her shirt was soaked by the drink. Which, subsequently, caused him to turn a slight shade or red. Feeling a lump in his throat and his heartbeat increase dramatically he got up quickly, gasping in shock. Why was his heart beating rapidly in his chest? He stood still, confused. What was this strange feeling?

A loud knock roused him from his thoughts. Looking at his hands silently to get himself together, he got up and opened the door. Seeing Millie he smiled, "Hello Millie, " Millie, cheerful as always, smiled and went in.

"Good Morning Mr. Vash!" Millie yelled happily. Walking in she hummed, unfazed by the fact that Vash was nervously looking at her. "Well Mr. Vash, I talked to Meryl and she made me promise not to tell you what happened yesterday night after she came back." As he opened his mouth to protest she stopped him, "But what I will say Mr. Vash, is what you did yesterday was wrong, and hopefully you'll make it up to her." He closed his mouth, ashamed of what he had done. Looking up at the clock, he sighed and started walking towards the door but Millie stopped him, "She left earlier this morning, so you'll have to tell her when she gets back." He stopped and looked at her.

"But its Saturday!", he nearly yelled. She looked at him, "What day did you think it was mister Vash? And since you ruined her working clothes, she decided to wear the pretty blue shirt and some shorts, since it was hot and ….." The rest of Millie's words were forgotten as he gulped, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat he laughed nervously, cutting Millie off. "Millie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you two about this town….."

* * *

There was something strange about this town…. But she couldn't put a finger on what it was. Walking down the street Meryl looked around, it seemed as though almost no one lived here; the streets were practically deserted. Looking away, she sighed as she walked to the auto shop, which was only about five minutes away from the hotel. Men were starting to appear out of nowhere and looking at her strangely. Walking faster she looked nervously towards the auto shop, trying not to make eye contact with them. She had forgotten her derringers and not having them around made her feel vulnerable, a feeling she rather disliked. The sooner she met with the mechanic, the sooner they could talk and the sooner they could leave for wherever Vash needed to go. As she entered the small auto shop entrance, she glanced around. The room looked messy: there was a small desk in front of her, pictures of cars thrown lazily on the desk, and pictures of people along the walls. A calendar for cars lying on top of the desk was open, revealing photos of women in bikinis alongside cars. She walked to the left of the desk and towards a door and knocked. 

"Hello?" she called out, and was met with the same man that helped her tow in the car. "He's expecting you ma'am, come this way." As she followed him into the surprisingly small garage, she noticed that only three cars were inside, two blue ones and their car. However, there were auto parts and equipment for cars all over the walls. As she went further into the room, she heard the man call out, "Hey, James! She's here!" A loud bump was heard from behind one of the four cars.

"Ouch! Don't yell Jerry, I can hear you," Getting out from under the car, James rubbed his head, and walked over to her, his hand dirty from all the oil and dirt underneath the car he was working on. Meryl noticed that he was completely dirty from head to foot, his hair was messy and slightly greasy, and his pants and shirt were rumpled and streaked with oil. He extended his hand and she stared at it; watching her expression he looked at his hand and smiled clumsily. "Oh, hold on…" He wiped his hand on his shirt, but managed to get it more dirty, and scratched his head, laughing, "I guess I shouldn't shake your hand, I'll get it all dirty, well, its nice to meet you, my name's James," He looked back at his assistant, "You can go back to doing what you were doing Jerry, I'll handle it from here." The man nodded and left the room, closing the door. James pulled out a seat for her. Sitting down, she watched him as he took out a handkerchief and started to clean the sweat off his forehead. "So" he said, "what can I do for you?"

She smiled, "I need to know how much the repairs are going to be and if you could tell me the extent of the damage." Nodding, he looked at the cars. "Okay miss, which one is yours?" When she pointed at the last car he whistled, "Oh, that one, well it won't be easy. I can fix it, but I gotta tell you, the person who drove did a number on it," Meryl almost yelled, "Yeah, that man is a walking disaster, everything he touches winds up blowing up!" but kept quiet, watching him as he took a closer look at the car. "It might get pricey," he said.

Meryl looked at him,"Just how much are we talking about?"

He looked at her carelessly, "Oh, about 700 double dollars. Will you be able to pay for it?"

She nodded, "Of course." Getting up , she started to leave when he said, " Hold on, did your boyfriend come with you by any chance?" She sputtered. 'Boyfriend?' she thought as she looked at him. " Mister…. James, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend, and no he didn't come with me, he's at the hotel."

He frowned, "A young and pretty lady such as you should not be walking around here by herself, even in daylight."

Looking at him she smiled politely, "Thank you, sir, for your concern, but I'll be alright."

He looked at her and asked, " Your guy friend, has he been here before?" Nodding slightly she said, "Yes, you could say this is his hometown.."

"Has he told you about what type of town this is?" She knitted her brow in concentration,

"All he said was that this place was secluded from every other town." He sighed.

"Well, this city isn't widely known, and the people that live here don't want it to be. I was surprised you made it here by yourself."

"Wait, why are you so surprised?" Scratching his chin, he looked at her with a serious expression. "This city was built by men who wanted nothing to do with families, children and women alike. Many of those that reside here are vile men, who have no respect for anything and don't care about the consequences. That's why I said it's so dangerous here for you." She stared at him, shocked that Vash would keep something this important from her."A men's town huh….", she said.

He nodded. "So it would be best if I accompanied you to your hotel." She nodded her approval. "Thank you for telling me," she said. He smiled, his serious expression melting, as a warm smile formed on his lips. "No problem," he replied. As she walked out of the auto shop, something kept nipping at her. Thinking hard, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Something drew her to this man…. But the problem, was what?


	5. Chapter 5

Millie paced back and forth impatiently. Her poor Sempai was out there somewhere, alone in a town full of men, and she doesn't even know… "If anything happens to Meryl…" she muttered to herself worriedly and stopped short when she heard voices from behind the door. Thinking it was Vash and Meryl fighting, she opened the door. As she took in the sight of Meryl, her eyes wandered to a man covered in engine grease and dirt. Taking out her stun gun she aimed it at the man, he only backed up slightly and held out his hands in front of him.

"Millie!" Meryl cried and stood in front of James. "Please put it down! He means no harm, he just walked me home,"

Putting down her stun gun , the tall woman smiled. "Oh, okay! Hi, I'm Millie Thompson." James looked at her, and laughed nervously.

"Yes, I know. I was talking to your young friend here, and she told me all about you and your guy friend." Looking at Meryl, he gave her a warm smile. "I'll see you later then, at the auto shop?"

She nodded. "Yes", she said, as he waved at them and left. Meryl closed the door and smiled. She heard Millie chuckle; turning around Meryl heard her tease lightly, "I think he likes you…." Meryl blushed slightly, making Millie's smile wider as she jumped up and down, "I knew it! You like him too!" Meryl looked at Millie with shock.

"No Millie, I don't like him, he's just another guy, really, all he did was walk me home….. And then invite me to dinner…"

Millie clapped her hands in delight, "Really! Oh Meryl I'm so glad, you're finally letting loose and going on a date!"

"Millie! It's not a date!" Meryl said angrily, her blush deepening.

"Okay Meryl! You didn't have to yell… and besides, you wanted to be more ladylike, right? Then this would be the perfect time to help you with your manners, we don't have a lot of time so we got to hurry! We need to get you dressed and ready for your date!"

"Millie," Meryl sighed, "it's not a date!" She finished her sentence quietly, unsure if she really wanted it to be more than a normal dinner. Meryl sighed and frowned as she started to remember the reason why James had escorted her back to the room, "Millie, where's Vash?"

"Mister Vash went out looking for you, he was so worried…"

"Yeah, well, he has even bigger things to worry about… like his health after I get my hands on him!"

"Now Meryl…" Millie shook her finger, but was caught in mid sentence as a loud knock came from the door. Forgetting what she was about to say, she walked over to the door and opened it. "I haven't found her Mill- wha! " Vash stopped as he saw Meryl standing in that room. Rubbing his eyes he looked at her again, silently thinking of how different she looked without her white uniform. "Are you sure that's Meryl…. "

Meryl frowned. "Who else did you think it was, broomhead,"

She crossed her arms, "and thanks to your slippery hands my only clean uniform got soaked with my drink. I tried washing it, but the stain is permanent, and since I had nothing to wear I had to wear this."

He winced. "Yea, about that…." He scratched his head and explained, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I was only kidding and it sorta slipped…."

Meryl sighed, "It's alright Vash, just…. Don't do it again okay…"

He looked at her awkwardly. "So… you're not gonna yell at me or hit me or anything…"

Meryl raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to?"

Vash looked away, "No, no, of course not." He coughed, "So… I was thinking I would apologize by buying dinner at this nice place around the corner and bringing it up here to eat, my treat,"

Smiling in delight Millie clapped her hands happily, "It sounds like fun, but Meryl can't go, she has a date."

"It's not a date!" Meryl looked peevishly at Millie, and as Meryl was about to say something else, Vash spoke.

"You can't go." Vash frowned, catching Meryl's attention she frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who are you, my dad! I can go out with anyone I want to, Vash" Meryl nearly yelled, "Not with anyone in this town", he responded calmly .

"And why not?" Meryl questioned angrily.

"Because there are no women in New Fielding! Who knows what intentions that man has?"

"From what I know he's a very good man! And he escorted me back after telling me about this place!" Meryl walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "and as long as we're on the subject, Vash! When were you going to tell us about this place! Right after we left?"

Vash stammered, "Don't change the subject Meryl! The men in town know you two are here! And I'm betting they can't wait to get their hands on you!"

"Vash," Meryl seethed, " I can take care of myself and I will go out to dinner with James whether you like it or not!" She was yelling now, which caused Vash to yell at her in turn.

"I know what I'm saying Meryl! You don't know this man, and I don't trust him."

Meryl snapped back, "You've never even met him!" Vash looked down at her and tried to intimidate her.

"You will stay here."

Meryl looked him in the eye, unfazed by Vash's attitude. "Make me."

Grumbling, Vash shot up and sighed, "Right then, so you give me no other choice, I'm going to have to keep you in here for your own safety."

"Vash you-!"

"Meryl," Millie interrupted, "Now that I think about it, Vash is right, this guy may be dangerous and he may be up to no good,"

"You see, even your best friend agrees with me. So it's settled, you are not to go out with this guy, and I'll go and talk to him first thing in the morning about the damages to the car." He watched Meryl fume, but gave no sign of flinching. With that, he walked out the door, cautiously looking back at her, and giving her a glare of warning before leaving and closing the door tightly behind him. Meryl clutched her hands tightly, and shut her eyes to keep from exploding with anger. Trying to calm down, she sat on a chair.

"Who does Vash think he is, I'm quite capable of making my own decisions!"

"I know Meryl..." Millie looked towards the door, "and knowing how protective Vash is, he'll be up all night making sure you don't sneak out through the door."

Meryl sighed as she sat down. "So you'll just have to go through the window", her friend concluded with a smile. Meryl stared at her in shock. "Now we've got to hurry, you've got a lot to learn before you go and meet him."

"But I thought you were with Vash on this Millie?"

The big girl walked over to her friend, "Well, yeah, but at the same time I trust you to know what you're doing, and as I friend I have to respect your decisions…" Meryl smiled, "Thanks, Millie."

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's prepare you for your dinner date…" Meryl sighed, but said nothing. Making sure the bed sheets were tightly knotted together, she threw one side out the window and quickly gave the other side to Millie. Slowly taking hold of the rope, she started to descend down towards the ground. When her feet touched the ground she motioned Millie to take up the rope. "Are you sure about this, sempai?" Millie asked worriedly.

Meryl nodded, "I cant let Vash tell me what to do Millie, I'm not a little girl, I'll be fine, besides, if anything happens, I have my guns, and both of you aren't that far away. Millie, this guy… there something about him I can't shake off…"

Millie nodded, and smiled, "I understand sempai, just… be careful."

Meryl smiled, "Don't worry about me Millie, I'll be back before ten," and walked off, watching as the sun set. She sighed and looked back at the window where Vash was currently residing in. Her feelings for Vash had diminished after he came back, she didn't like him anymore, it was just like a girlish fantasy from a wild west novel, she told herself. Turning around, she stopped and stared at his window again. Touching her chest lightly, she started to walk down the road to the auto shop. She couldn't help but feel bad, Vash had been there for her and done so much for her, he was only trying to protect her from harms way.

'I'll apologize tomorrow' she thought, as she had come to the realization that she was standing in front of the door. Hesitant, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Finally, after several minutes of deliberating, she shook off the feeling, and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Meryl glanced behind her uneasily before knocking on the door. The streets were empty, but they still gave her a feeling of insecurity. Meryl leaned back against the door; although there was no one out in the streets she still felt like she was being watched. A little uneasy, she decided not to risk anything, and took out a gun. Hearing the door open behind her, she turned around and was quickly pulled in by James the small derringer still clutched tightly in her hand. "What were you thinking coming out here by yourself Meryl? It's dangerous to be walking alone at night." She showed the gun to James. 

"Don't worry about me James; I can take care of myself." James shook his head.

"Still Meryl, one gun won't save you from a whole gang,"

"Mr. James, they didn't call me Derringer Meryl for nothing." She smiled. "Trust me, I can take care of myself." Looking at James, she felt her cheeks flush a little at his well groomed, clean, and shaven appearance.

"Well, it's all over now, so let's just eat, I'm starving!" He grinned as he opened the door to another room and bowed awkwardly. "Our dinner awaits, madam," Meryl rolled her eyes, but smiled at his attempt to amuse her. Entering the room, she found a small table with a blue tablecloth and two bright, candles in the middle, with two chairs on either side. Sitting down, she looked at the food.

"Salmon… sandwiches?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, of course, they're my favorite, but these are just the appetizers."

"You can cook?"

He grinned, "Of course I can! I'm the best cook there is, why I can cook almost anything."

"Well, what are you making?" she asked. He shook his finger at her. "Can't tell," She smiled, amused. "Can't wait…"

* * *

Millie hummed softly as she grabbed a sheet of paper and gently placed it in the typewriter. It was time again for her 'Millie Monthly'. She giggled and started to type, wondering if maybe she would be a good reporter at the Gunsmoke times; her letters were usually as long as novels, anyway. As she started to type, someone knocked on the door. She called out, "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Vash! Can I come in?"

She looked around nervously, 'Oh dear' she thought as she looked at the mess around her. "Just a moment!" Working quickly, she grabbed whatever she could and stuffed it under Meryl's bed, then ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Mr. Vash, what a pleasant surprise!"

His shoulders sagged a little. "I need to talk to Meryl…"

"Oh, you can't…"

"Why not?", he asked her suspiciously.

"She's asleep.", she answered swiftly.

"It's too early…it's only eight!", Vash exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but you know Meryl, she likes to get an early start in the morning and tends to go to sleep early…"

He walked into the room, "Just to make sure she's here…" He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it lightly, peeking in. Embarrasment flushed his face when he saw what seemed like her small frame in the bed. He quietly shut the door; she was there, there was no need to worry. He grinned at Millie, "Maybe if she starts going to bed earlier she won't be so bitchy..." Vash joked. Millie, however, found his joke at her sempai offensive, and frowned at the comment.

"Mister Vash, shame on you, she's trying her hardest to be..."

He blinked. "Her hardest? To be what?" 'Whoops!' Millie thought.

"You know, now that I think of it, Meryl _has_ been acting odd…." Vash, looked at the floor in concentration and then back at her. "Do you think there's something wrong with Meryl?"

"No, shes just practicing." Vash eyed her suspiciously.

"Practicing _what_ Millie?"

She bit her lower lip gently and murmured, 'I'm letting the cat out of the bag…' Millie shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with her Mr. Vash, now shoo! I can't have you in here while I'm trying to write."

He sighed and started to speak again,"But-"

"No buts Mister Vash, now out!" Dragging him out, she closed the door before he could question her further. She looked at the room and sighed with relief. 'That was close…"

* * *

Meryl sniffed the air and tensed up at once, "James…" 

"Yes Meryl," he answered as he jammed another slice of slamon sandwich in his mouth.,

Meryl pointed towards the kitchen calmly.

"Your kitchen's on fire."

* * *

Vash paced in his room; those two were up to something and they don't want to tell him. 

'What are they planning!' he thought furiously. Sure he was a male, but that didn't mean he's not interested in what they were doing. He paced a little faster as he rubbed his chin in contemplation, then shrugged it off as his thoughts traveled to a different problem.

He sat on the bed. Although he didn't know this James, he was certain the man was up to no good. No one in this town was good to begin with; it was full of crooks and outcast from other cities. So really, he wasn't overreacting, he's doing it for her own safety.

Right?

* * *

She coughed as the heavy fumes went in to her lungs; if her companion had been Vash, she would've pummeled him to a pulp. But seeing as it wasn't him she quickly took a bucket of water and threw it into the burning oven, causing a small fizz. The smell of wet burned lasagna filled the air. James, took out the lasagna and smiled sheepishly at Meryl. "I might have exaggerated the part in were I said I was one of the best cooks around…" Shaking her head, she found herself smiling at James, who was looking at the lasagna with a look of mourning. He sighed and threw it away. "How did you know my lasagna was burning?" 

She leaned on the wall, "After your friends try to cook, you recognize the smell." She found herself grinning playfully, "Well, mister first class chef, what now?"

He scratched his chin in contemplation. "I don't know…"

Meryl, walked over to his cabinet, and after several minutes of looking around she smiled. "I know what we can make, that takes little effort."

Looking quizzically at her, he, asked "And what is that?"

She grinned as she took out two cups of instant noodles. "These, if you don't mind waiting fifteen minutes…"

It was his turn to grin. "I like the way you think Meryl."

She looked away and blushed as he got near her, turning her head so he would not see her blush. Fifteen minutes later the noodles were ready, and they sat down under the candlelight, eating noodles, which wasn't so bad, Meryl thought. They talked, and she soon became lost in the conversation. When she looked up at the clock she gasped, it was a little over ten and she had promised Millie she would be back well before then.,

"James, I am sorry, but I must be going, I promised my friend I would be back before ten."

He stood up and streched. "No problem Meryl, I'll walk you home." Taking out his gun, he put the safety on before holstering it. He walked towards the door and opened it for her; she nodded her thanks and walked out. They talked a little more, and as they got nearer to the hotel she saw Millie at the window. Meryl turned to James.

"I had a great time…."

James nodded, "So did I."

They stopped in front of her apartment just as Millie peeked out and shouted, "Hey Sempai! Mr. James! You can both come through the front door, Vash's door is closed!" With that, she went back in. James looked at Meryl in puzzlement.

Looking away, embarrassed, she coughed and said, "My friend was very reluctant to let me go with you, and I highly doubt he would have wanted to escort me either" she said dryly.

He nodded, "Over protective."

She smirked. "How'd you guess?"

He shrugged, "I used to be like that with, Lizzie." They walked into the hotel and up the stairs.

"Y ou haven't said anything about her," Meryl noted. He smiled half heartedly and she stopped the conversation immediately, she'd seen that smile plenty of times on Vash, she knew better than to ask any more.

"No, nothing ..." James smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. As they came to her door, he quickly changed the subject. "So, did you enjoy the meal?"

"You mean the noodles?" she smiled, "Yes, I did," "Well, if you come tomorrow, make sure you bring your guy friend with you, just to show him how 'dangerous' I can be." She consented, and he walked away.

"Ah, James?" "

He looked back, "Hmmm?"

"If we come, can you not mention this to my friend?"

He nodded. "Sure can!" He said, and waved at her before disappearing. Opening the door she was met with Millie, who appeared to have been standing right behind it.

"Meryl! How'd it go! Did he hurt you, because if he did…'

"Millie," Meryl calmly said, "It went great, we talked and well, he tried to make lasagna, but managed to burn it…"

"Ah, just like Vash when he tried to make us lunch that time when we had to go out and see the extent of the damage the bar on the other side of town had because of him?"

Meryl, remembering the memories, and tried to hide a smile. "Yeah I remember! How could I not, he nearly burned the whole house down," Meryl yawned, "Now let's go to sleep Millie, we've got a lot of work tomorrow,"

Millie smiled, ' 'Kay, sempai!"

* * *

Donuts… he smiled briefly, finding himself in a better mood as he gently stuffed the last heaven baked goodie into his mouth. He couldn't help but go and see this James guy by himself, smug at the fact that he was left alone to his little 'dinner.' As a matter of fact now that he thought of it, he wasn't sorry of what he did. Walking into the auto shop Without announcing himself, he walked in and looked around. Seeing a man underneath the car, he shouted, "Hey there!" A small thunk and a flurry of curses floated up from the bottom of the car. Getting out from under the car, the mechanic rubbed his head and sat up, growling at Vash 

"What ya yell for if I was right there!" Vash grinned.

James rubbed his head, "Well, nevermind, what do ya want?"

Vash looked at the car,. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about our car," he pointed to the car James had been under.

"Ah," the mechanic said pleasantly, "So you're Meryl's friend." James grinned at Vash.

Vash didn't like his new attitude. "Yes, and I advise you never to invite her over again. Don't think I don't know what you are up to!" James smile waned into a frown.

"Don't worry, I'd never think of hurting her."

Vash, still unsatisfied, frowned, "I don't want you to go near Meryl, got that?"

James shook his head, "Look, we're both civil men, let's talk this over…" He took out two small cups, and a bottle from his little cabinet, "How about we talk it over after a few drinks?"

* * *

Millie gave Meryl the cup of steaming black liquid. Meryl sipped it and was content to find that it was black, no sugar, just like she liked it in the morning. "It looks like Mr. Vash left earlier this morning." 

Meryl nodded. "Honestly, that man needs to stop being so overprotective! James was a perfect gentleman."

Millie grinned, "You know Meryl, he _was_ cute…"

"Millie!" Meryl looked daggers at her, her face a slight shade of red.

"Well, what happened?"

Meryl sipped her coffee, "We just talked."

Millie blinked, "Just talked? Gee Sempai, what about dinner?"

At this, Meryl laughed. "He's just like Vash when it comes to cooking; we had to change plans and go with instant ramen."

Millie beamed. "Well, I'm glad for you sempai! Are you goanna go and see him again?"

Meryl looked down, "Yes. Once Vash gets back, I'll ask him to take us down there, you'll love him."

* * *

Vash hiccupped. 

"So… Meryl likes bananas Sundaes?"

Vash nodded and grinned, the alcohol taking its effect on him. James shook his head at Vash. "Mister, from the way you drink, it looks like you've got hefty problems."

Vash blinked a little and chuckled. Much to James' annoyance, Vash laid his hands on James shoulder. "You know what, you're not so bad… too bad you're trying to hit on Meryl, if it wasn't for that, I would of probably gotten off on better terms with you…" He sighed as he threw the bottle into the trashcan. James didn't really think the man would drink the whole goddam bottle, he could've at least let him have some. _Well, at least he got something out of it…_

"Well, thanks for telling me all of that." James stood up and looked at Vash, knowing that she was probably more than 'just a friend' to him. He shook off the thought. "Time to take you home, though I don't think Meryl will be too pleased with either of us."

* * *

Meryl heard a knock on the door; taking a small derringer she called out to the person and was startled when she heard James' voice. Opening the door, she was even more startled to see James helping Vash walk. Meryl sighed. "Offered him something to drink and he drank the whole bottle." 

"_Typical of Vash to get drunk,"_ she thought dryly. She closed the door, letting James in so he could lay him on the couch. Millie had barely come out of her room and was startled to see all of them, and gawked at Vash.

"What happened to Mister Vash?"

"He got drunk, Millie…"

"I can't believe he would go and get drunk… and not invite me!" Millie huffed.

Meryl rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Millie, can you please get me some more coffee?"

Millie nodded. "Sure..." she said, and left.

"Thank you so much, for bringing him back."

James smiled "No prob. Meryl, I was thinking if you would like, I could come over tomorrow afternoon, and we could eat here. It seems like a better idea…"

Meryl thought about it."Sounds great!"

He flashed a grin. "See you then…" and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She looked back at Vash, grabbing a chair and sitting down. Millie appeared soon after with coffee. "What took you so long, Millie?"

Millie looked at the ceiling in thought, " Well, gee, ma'am, I forgot were we kept the coffee, then I got thirsty and decided to get something to drink too, and wouldn't you know it, I'd left it in the fridge by accident!" Meryl sighed as Millie handed her the coffee. Millie looked at Vash and smiled. "Well, I should probably get going on those papers for the insurance company," she said in a cheery voice, and left before Meryl could call out to her and ask her about the ice. Setting down the coffee, she got up and went into the small kitchen, grabbing an ice pack for Vash. Walking back to her chair, she saw that a hair had gotten in his face, and absentmindedly brushed it away. Looking down, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Curious, she reached out for it, just as Vash grabbed her hand gently.

She gasped, her eyes quickly turning to Vash. His eyes were wide open in confusion, but what made her heat lurch was the look of longing on his face. It passed as quickly as it had come and he closed his eyes. His grip on her loosened, and everything had suddenly gone back to how it was. The paper dropped to the floor unnoticed. She felt his touch linger on her arm; her heart seemed to beat rapidly in her chest. Grabbing her coffee, she got up and stood by the window, the coffee simmering as the thought of James popped into her head. Looking into her cup she saw her own reflection, and a look of confusion was revealed to her. Why did she think of James when she was near Vash, only to remember Vash when she was with James? They both made her feel so… happy? She stood there for a long time, and absentmindedly picked up the coffee cup and drank. Grimacing, she walked into the kitchen, and gently poured out the black coffee.

'Cold', she thought as she quietly watched the black liquid disappear down the drain.

* * *

He got up confused, and with a big headache. Sitting up he rubbed his head, his vision blurry but returning to normal. Meryl walked in with a small bag of ice, and gently put it on his forehead. "Here, Vash." He murmured a thank you and sat there as Meryl got up and started to leave. 

"Meryl, hold on a minute… what happened?"

"You got drunk Vash, that's what happened!" she said angrily. He scratched his head.

"Funny, I can't remember a thing,"

"Of course you can't, you drank so much, that James had to bring you home!"

"James," he blinked as the day's memories revealed themselves. "Oh, he's clever." Vash said quietly.

"What did you say?" Meryl looked at him, feeling foolish when he shrugged.

"Nothing," he mumbled, and sat up straighter. Meryl sat down near him. Vash, figuring she would explode at him any minute, waited to be yelled at, but after a few seconds he looked up and saw that she had left for the kitchen. Curious, he followed; his headache was still pulsing in his head, but he got up anyway. "Meryl, you've been acting odd," he frowned, "is something wrong? Have you been feeling okay?"

She looked at him. "No, nothing's wrong Vash."

After several minutes, he smiled. "Was it because I stopped you from going out with that guy?"

Meryl looked at him, "No, Vash, it wasn't, as a matter of fact, he wanted to come over tomorrow and have dinner with us."

"Meryl," he looked at her seriously "I know what I am saying, stay away from that guy…"

"Vash, if you just got to know him-"

"I already have..."

"Vash, what do you have against him?" she asked furiously, as he laid one of his hands on the counter, and grabbed her hand.

"Meryl, have you ever once doubted my decisions?"

She looked away from him. "What do you mean?"

"My intentions… have you ever doubted them?" Vash asked softly. He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her to face him gently, all his anger gone. "Meryl, have you?" Meryl grabbed his hands and tenderly set them down to his sides. There it was again, she thought, that little nibble in her heart.

"No, never Vash," They stood there for a while longer, and Meryl shook her head sadly.

"I just wish you could trust in me a little more, too."

"I do Meryl, It's just, I don't want to see you get hurt." She patted his hand.

"Don't worry Vash, I won't." She gave him one of her bright smiles, and left before Vash could say another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! how are you doing, im sorry for taking so long with the update, but i sorta got distracted for a while, i dint want to make you guys wait so i decided to post it, im sorta not feeling well right now, so i havent been really able to like re read all my chapters and am sorta unhappy with how this chapter, since there are a few bugs on my story, i'll be changing just a litle bit in this chapter, not much, i also want to thank my beta reader, what would i do withought you! And tanks to those that have taken the time to review, love you all!

thanks!

saraki

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meryl paced back and forth across the small living room, the floorboards squeaking under her as she continued to walk around nervously. Trying to keep her nerves in check, Meryl played with her hands but stopped when she realized it wasn't helping. She felt as though she was going in circles, but she couldn't help it, it was the only thing she could do at the moment. After several minutes of watching her, Millie got up and patted her shoulder lightly. "Ma'am if you keep that up, you'll wear a hole in the floor and fall through!" Meryl stopped, almost laughing at the thought. "Meryl, you look great, don't be so nervous," Millie said.

Meryl smiled. "Thanks Millie."

Millie smiled back. "No problem Meryl, that's what I'm here for. I'm not just your partner you know."

Meryl shook her head. "What would I do without you, Millie?"

"Probably hurt Mr. Vash!"

Meryl laughed. "Yes, I probably would, he's such a broom head!" Millie smiled.

"He's just like James isn't he?"

Surprised, Meryl tensed again. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Millie looked up in thought. "I see…" She snapped her head back at Meryl as if remembering something important. "The report! I need to finish that report on mister Vash."

"Oh Millie, I feel bad for not-" Meryl started to protest, before she was cut off.

Millie wagged a finger in front of her friend's face. "Now, Meryl! You deserve some time off! Now go and sit down before I have to sit you down!"

Meryl nodded as she hesitantly walked to the couch and sat down. Content with seeing her seated, Millie left the room to complete the report. Several seconds later, though, Meryl got up again and straightened her mini skirt and her new blue chemise. She felt the outfit was a bit too revealing, regardless. Meryl sighed as she looked up at the ceiling; how Millie got her to wear this today was anyone's guess. She looked out the window, just starting to realize how active the town was at around noon. The saloons and the streets seemed crowded with men who were drunk or out looking for a fight. A few were actually out cold in the street. As she scanned the scene, her eyes wandered to a bunch of drifters hanging around a corner of the saloon. The small band seemed fairly harmless, even with the big guns some of them carried. 'They would never have a chance against Vash the Stampede…' she thought silently. Her eyes misted over a little at the thought of the outlaw whose impulsive behavior always got the three of them into dangerous situations. Then again, what he lacked in prudent behavior he made up for with selfless acts…'

She looked back down as a tall, muscular man appeared in the small band and brought her out of her thoughts. Curious, she squinted to get a better look at him. He was a rough man, she concluded, with his dirty white shirt, dusty blue jeans, and a scar that reached from one side of his nose to the other in a straight line. She wondered for a moment how a man that well built could have gotten such a horrendous scar. His skin was tan, and he wore a black hat which hid his black hair. A black glove covered his left hand and a chain on his left side pocket ran up to his belt. 'Odd...' thought Meryl as she scrutinized him. 'This man has no weapons, and yet here he is which a band of vagabonds… who are armed from head to foot with guns.' She watched him as he talked calmly to the small armed group. 'It's all so strange,' she thought again, continuing to spy on them curiously. A noise behind her made Meryl turn her head. Realizing it was Millie typing, she turned back to the gang. She froze, and her breath suddenly felt as if it was sucked out of her as two cool green eyes stared at her.

She had been spotted.

Ducking, she felt her heart race as her mind clouded with thoughts of the burly man she had watched outside. Had he seen her? Or was he just staring at something else? Her heart continued to pound in her chest. After several minutes had passed she stared out the window again; the small band was gone. She tore herself away from the window and sat down. Meryl tried to control herself as she felt herself shake a little. Taking a deep breath, she nearly jumped up as a loud knock erupted from the door. She stared at the door for a minute, then walked up to it, fingers shaking as she twisted the knob. She stopped as she felt her heart beat even faster than it had earlier, and backed away. Meryl ran to a cabinet and grabbed her derringer, wrapping her fingers tightly around the cool metal.

She walked slowly back towards the door as she heard another loud knock, feeling calmer. Her fingers shakily grasped the knob; she had to be more careful, up to now they hadn't had any trouble. Derringer Meryl knew she could take down one or two and possibly three men, but not a whole town and the same went with Millie. She took a deep breath and opened the door, but saw no one. Slowly sticking her head out, she nearly jumped when Vash appeared in front of her, holding up a hand with a silly grin. "Hello, thought I'd drop by and say hi to my favorite insurance girls!" Surprised and yet somewhat relieved, Meryl took a minute to get herself together and answer him politely.

"Hi-"

He cut her off, looking innocently happy. "You'll never guess what I found under my bed. Go ahead, guess!"

Her eye twitched a little, 'No... .' She thought, 'I have to stay polite, think of the many good things Vash has done for you this week…' She had nothing.

She groaned.

Vash opened the door wide. "I'll give you a hint, it smells really, really bad and it's been down there for a while and every night when I fall asleep I hear this small scratching noise-"

"Vash!" Meryl nearly yelled. He stopped talking and stared at her as she carefully rubbed her forehead. Trying to stay calm, she reminded herself that she had to be on her best behavior, even if it _was_ Vash. She pushed him inside and closed the door. "Sit down, Vash." Sighing, she sat down on the couch, leaving Vash to sit in a chair. As she looked back at him, Meryl realized he was blushing. "Vash, are you okay?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yea…. but don't… you think that skirt is just a teeny bit too small?"

She shook her head. "It's fine."

"Well, it's kind of short."

Meryl gave him a nonchalant look "I said its fine, Vash."

He glared at her, turning his head to the side stubbornly. "Well, I don't think you should wear that! It leaves nothing to the imagination!"

Meryl glared back at him. "Who are you, my dad!"

"I'm old enough to be your grandfather, thank you very much!" he snapped back

"Argh! Vash, you-"

"Meryl!" Millie shouted from the other room. "Temper…" Meryl bit back a retort as she breathed in slowly, looking at Vash.

"It's not like I'm going out or anything."

Vash shrugged. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if he's ogling you and acting like a complete idiot."

She looked at him carefully. "Don't worry Vash, he's not you."

Vash stared at her. "And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" he said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Oh, nothing..." she mumbled, "You skirt chasing broom-headed idiot."

He glared at her "I heard that!" The petite insurance girl shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, don't walk away from me!" he whined, and walked after her.

Meryl gave Vash an annoyed look. "Can you stop following me?" Once in the kitchen, she stopped and faced him.

"Well, you're the one that was walking away."

"That was because I was getting the napkins," she ground out.

"Oh," he said as he watched the petite woman reach for the napkins, barely touching them with her fingertips. "Well let me help, you're too short to reach up there." Reaching for the napkins he grabbed them and looked at her. "See," he said as he took her hand and placed the napkins gently in it, "They're soft."

She looked at the napkins. "I would think so, Vash."

"I wasn't talking about the napkins," he whispered, and she looked up in shock at what he had said. His soft aqua eyes seemed to look right through her.

"Vash..." she whispered, looking up at him "I-"

A cough came from behind her, and they both turned around to find James leaning against a wall. Meryl bit her bottom lip as she saw him there, a basket in his hands. "Am I interrupting something?" He raised an eyebrow at Vash. "Or did I just happen to come at the right time?"

Meryl pushed Vash away from her, causing him to fall to the floor with a small yelp. "Oh, James... he was just helping me with the napkins."

Vash got up, wincing slightly as he rubbed his bottom. "Ouch, Meryl! Did you have to push me so hard?" he whined.

"I didn't push you so hard Vash, don't whine," Meryl answered as she walked to James and took his hand, much to Vash's displeasure. The couple walked to the other room that was both a living room and a dining room. Vash got up and walked to where they were, and was about to say something when Millie appeared, cheerfully grabbing Vash's shoulder.

"Hey mister Vash, let's go to your room. I need to talk to you about something." Before he could protest she grabbed him and dragged him out of the room, shutting the door.

James smiled at Meryl. "Well, it looks like they're not going to be joining us for dinner."

Meryl grinned back. "Guess not..."

He set the basket on the table. "You'll never guess what I made for dessert…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Having been dragged away from the couple in the other room, Vash looked down gloomily, finally settling down on the couch. He watched Millie with curiosity, wondering what was so important that she had forced him out of the room. After several minutes of silence and twiddling with his thumbs, he coughed and finally spoke. "So Millie, why did you drag me out of there?"

"Vash, you have to trust that Meryl knows what she's doing, "Millie said.

Vash rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I trust Meryl, I just don't trust James." As he got up again, Millie quickly pushed him down.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He blinked. "Erm… bathroom?"

"Oh, okay, I thought for a minute that you were going to go and bother Meryl."

He smiled at her, "No, no, you're right Millie, what right do I have to go and bother her?"

"Okay then!" She smiled as he went to the bathroom and shut the door quickly, leaving Millie in the room. He pressed his ear to the bathroom wall. Not hearing anything, he got up and started pacing, trying to think of how to eavesdrop without letting Millie know.

His gaze found the window. "Bingo," he whispered as he opened the window, climbing out and trying not to fall as his feet were barely able to stand on the ledge. He gulped and closed his eyes, trying not to look down. 'If Meryl saw me she would probably open the window and let me fall to my doom…' He shivered, but tried to forget it. He peeked in at Meryl and James from the top left corner of the window; their backs were to him, so he was relieved that they were unable to see him. As he watched, he started to realize that James was crying and Meryl seemed to be trying to console him. He wasn't able to hold his position for a long time, so he tried to listen closely, and peeked in to see that she had miraculously made him smile. Then Meryl went back to her seat and ate the dessert James had brought her. After several minutes of watching them eat, Vash soon got bored, until they started talking about him. Suddenly interested, he tried to listen closely, but looked away as he heard Millie knock on the bathroom door and call out to him.

"Mr. Vash? Are you having trouble in there?" Vash walked back along the ledge, somewhat annoyed that he wasn't able to hear what Meryl had to say about him, and started to climb into the window. Just as he started climbing in he slipped and nearly fell out, giving a yelp of surprise as he hung outside pathetically, his legs dangling inside as he tried to keep from falling down. He sighed in relief and stayed there catching his breath, and was surprised when Millie's head popped out from behind the door. She shook her head. "Oh mister Vash, that's not how you go to the bathroom…"

"I wasn't going to the bathroom, Millie," Vash said as he tried to get up.

"Then, if you weren't going to the bathroom, what are you doing hanging out there?"

His face flushed mostly from embarrassment at being caught that way, and he began to stammer. "Well, Millie… there were… spooks..? " Vash finished lamely, knowing she would probably never buy it, and waited for her wrath to come. Seconds later she spoke,

"Oh, those bad spooks! First it was Marianne and now they're here! Those spooks can be really tricky."

Vash laughed, mostly in relief. "Yeah, they're tricky little devils!" Millie just smiled at him. "Hey Millie, can you lend me a hand? I can't get up." Millie nodded and grabbed his arm, bringing him in as he nearly lost is balance when her strong grasp nearly flung him across the room. Vash walked out into the room and sat on the couch, sighing quietly. He turned his head to see were Millie was, and realized she was looking around the room curiously. When Vash asked what she was doing, Millie blinked.

"I'm looking for spooks. You know, I think they travel in groups."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meryl sighed as they sat down, and James grinned at his offering. "Hope you liked the lasagna, I didn't burn it this time." Meryl poked her lasagna a little; finding the color a little bit too green for her liking, she hesitated before taking a bite. The taste was familiar but wrong, and she put it to the side.

"It's great James, I love it" she lied.

"Yea, isn't it great? I knew you'd like it, substituting meat for tuna was a great idea," James said, smiling. "If you don't want it can I have it?"

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Sure." She passed him the lasagna and watched him eat it. After a couple of minutes of quiet, Meryl spoke. "James, who's Lizzie?" At the mention of this, he stopped eating, and a sad expression came over him as he covered his face with his hand. Meryl got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern. "James, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Meryl, you should know this…"

Meryl bent down and looked at him. "No, it's alright, I was just asking, if you don't feel comfortable telling me, then it's -,"

"It was a long time ago…" James smiled sadly, causing her hearth to thump. "We were young at the time. Our parents died when I was fifteen, so we had to fend for ourselves; my little sister was always optimistic about the future. She was always smiling and being very friendly, always helping others, she was a great kid. I, on the other hand, was the opposite. I hurt others when I wanted something done… I was ruthless and cold. One day I owed money to a gang, and I went over the time limit. I refused to pay them, thinking I was better than they were and feeling that they couldn't harm me I ignored their threats. I would later pay for my ignorance…." His eyes started to well up with tears. "They came to our house. My little sister had just come home, and it was such a beautiful day too..." At this point he started to sob. "I came home later that day to find that they had mutilated Lizzie's body and left it there as a reminder for me. After that, I went into a frenzy. I found them, and I killed about half of them including the man in charge. Just when I was about to kill another one my little sister's image flashed in my head and I couldn't kill anyone anymore after that. Ever since then I've vowed to do right for all the wrongs I've done." Meryl rubbed his back and stood there quietly, letting him sob. After he quieted down a little, he started to get up. "Now you know… I'm a horrible person…"

Meryl forced him back down into the chair, and he looked at her in surprise. "James, that was then and this is now, one cannot change the past, but instead should learn from their mistakes and try not to repeat them. That is what being alive is all about, learning from your mistakes so you will never make them again."

James grabbed her hand and smiled up at her. "Thanks Meryl."

She smiled back, and he said, "You smell like tuna, they should have a perfume that smells like tuna!" Meryl couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed as well. She sat back down on the chair and he took out the banana sundaes.

"Wow, these are my favorite, how did you know?"

"A little drunk birdie told me, "James said with a grin, as Meryl tried to figure out what he had meant. Soon, she dropped it and ate silently for a while, enjoying her sundae. When James finished he glanced up at her, poking the banana that was still in his cup. "And speaking of drunks, I was wondering what you felt for your guy friend."

She blinked once before replying, "Oh, that uncivilized skirt chasing idiot? I would never have feelings for him! He's too busy drooling over pretty women, anyway."

Her date laughed. "Well then, he doesn't know a good woman when he sees one." The dark haired woman smiled across the table at him.

"Oh, and you do?"

He smiled back as he put his hand on hers, grasping it lightly. "I'm looking at one."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meryl finished cleaning up the table and sat in a chair, taking off her shoes and leaning back. After resting a bit she decided to get up, and walked to the window. Leaning on the wall, she looked out the window as the suns seemed to dip down into the sands of Gunsmoke. "The sunset's pretty isn't it..." Turning her head at the voice, she saw Vash walking toward her, but mostly staring at the sunset. She looked back at him.

"Yeah, it is."

"Did you have a good time?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Ah," he said quietly. Meryl looked at him with concern.

"Vash are you okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

She nodded and stared out the window. "I'm going with James to the saloon tomorrow."

Vash shrugged, uncomfortable at the news. "I don't like this Meryl, there are a lot of men out there and he may not be able to-"

"To what,Vash? Take care of me? I can take care of myself."

"Not here you can't."

Meryl sighed in frustration. "Vash, must we fight about this too?" She stared at the floor.

"Why do you care, Vash?"

He looked down at her dark head. "Well, I can't help it if I care… about your safety," he finished.

"My safety… is that all Vash?"

"What else is there Meryl?"

He saw her shoulders shake."Meryl?" he grabbed her shoulders worriedly, not really expecting this from her. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to sound harsh or-"

She slapped his hand away lightly. "Yeah, I know…" she said quietly

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I'm tired, you know I've been doing reports all morning and with the cleaning and James coming over…" She slowly raised a hand to her face; still looking down she appeared to rub her eyes. "It all must have tired me out…" Vash walked up to her, hoping to try to comfort her and make up for whatever stupid thing he had done to cause her to react like this, but stopped when she took a step back. "I'm going to sleep now, you should too…" she said. Meryl walked him to the door, not bothering to see the reaction on Vash's face when she quietly shut the door in font of him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meryl walked with James into the nearby tavern the next morning. The same waiter from last time came over and took their orders, although he seemed even more displeased at seeing her again. Meryl ignored him as he passed by their table to ask what they wanted to drink. James smiled as he offered to buy her a drink, and although she wasn't a heavy drinker, she never said no to a free drink. Meryl looked around the room, realizing that it was almost empty. 'They must all be suffering from hangovers,' she thought as she looked back down to her table. When their drinks arrived she reached for hers but stopped as she heard a loud banging noise from behind them, which made her tilt her head backwards. She felt her heart pound in her chest - it was the guy she was watching yesterday, and a couple of other guys! She reached for her derringer, but James placed a hand on hers causing her to stop. The man glanced at her and she clenched her date's hand in response. James looked up calmly at the man and nodded at him. The man walked over to James and said, "Say James, did you think about my little proposition?"

James shook his head. "Thanks Crow, but no thanks." The man called Crow stood up and tipped his hat forward.

"Sorry to hear that James," he answered coolly as he looked at Meryl for a second, before walking off. As he left, one of the men following him looked at Meryl with a sickening smile.

"Yo James, who's the harlot?" A bearded man said, walking over to James. "You're not the type to sleep with women," he sneered, looking at Meryl, as she readied herself to grab her derringers from the back of her pants that were covered by the white shirt she was wearing. "Maybe he's loosening up. You know there aren't any for miles around, how'd you find one so quick?"

James frowned as he turned serious. "She and her other two friends are just passing through on important business, they are special guest in our town and should be treated as such. Do I make myself clear?" One of the men slammed his hands onto the table, his head inches from James.

"What the hell do I care?" James' eyes went cold as he readied to grab his own gun.

"Jim, Carl," a cold voice called out to them, and the two men snapped their heads backwards at the voice, scowling.

One of them looked at James and said, "Lucky our boss won't let us touch you or else I would've killed you a long time ago." He walked away, but his other partner looked at Meryl and grinned.

"Hey baby, I live up the street, room six, you can come over any time you want. Well, have a fun time."

James growled, "Scram!" At that, the man turned around and walked off quickly.

Meryl looked at him and eased her grip on his hand a little. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said.

"It's okay James, I'm fine, and it's nothing I haven't been through before…" He took a sip of his beer. She bit her bottom lip and asked, "But… who was that?"

"His name is Crow. I don't know much about him, except that he came here about a year ago and started a small gang. He wants me to give up being sheriff and join the group as his partner, says I would be a great asset to him if I did. I can fix any vehicle, and even build them by hand" Meryl nodded, trying not to look in the direction of Crow.

Isn't it kind of hard to be the only mechanic and sheriff in this town?" She asked.

"Nope," he replied, "I love cars, always been fascinated with them, being a mechanic here's more like a hobby," she nodded and looked down at her drink, taking a small sip, and then continuing with there little chat.

"James, I'm curious…how long have you been a sheriff here?"

"Five years."

"Five years? That's a long time, how can you live here and not get killed?"

As he leaned back he closed his eyes, smiling. "I bring order to this town. I only hurt when I have to, and I always wear a bulletproof vest. I've been shot at before, but I'm good at dodging bullets, though it's mostly luck that gets me out of situations," he chuckled.

"I see," she said, smiling. "You're a very lucky man to have lived this long in this town."

He nodded. "Yep." He sat up straight and suddenly looked serious. "Meryl, I… want to give you something." She looked at him with curiosity. "Don't show it to your friends until you've made up your mind." Meryl nodded. "Okay, extend your hands, palms up."

She smiled, finding this a little amusing. "Okay." He placed the object in her hands and rolled her hand into a fist, his hands covering hers. She looked at him, already knowing what it was by how it felt. He smiled. "Please take the time to consider it. Whatever you decide, I'll understand." Meryl leaned back and looked at their joined hands as she took the gift and put it in her pocket.

"I'll think about it, James."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vash had finished packing.

"That's the last of it…" he said with a grin. "I've had to deal with James for seven days, and the seven days are over which means no more James after tomorrow." He shut his suitcase. He was feeling pretty good about himself as he sat in a chair and ate his donuts happily. They would leave first thing tomorrow morning, when the suns started to rise. He bit into a donut, happy to think that after tomorrow, things would go back to normal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meryl sat in a chair, her coffee steaming as she glanced down at it. Millie walked in and set her suitcase near the door. Glancing at her partner, she put her suitcase down. "Meryl do you have your things ready? We're leaving early in the morning."

Meryl looked down into the coffee. "No, Millie."

"Why?"

Meryl smiled. "Because I'm not going with you."

Millie walked over to her. "What do you mean, Meryl?"

"I mean that I'm not going with you, I'm staying here, with James."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own trigun, and I would like to thank my beta reader for all his help, if it wasent for him, my fics would be very messy. Thanks ibogal, your the best.

* * *

Millie didn't waste a minute to tell Vash about the news. 

"What..?" Vash questioned, not sure he had heard right the first time, or the second time, and now the third time.

"She's staying here…"Millie repeated. Vash became pale, as though all the color in his face had drained out of him that very second.

"But why?"

"He gave her a ring… she showed it to me right after she told me she was staying…"

Millie said quietly.

"I need to talk to her." He rushed out of the room; however, Millie stayed behind, unable to move, contemplating silently as she looked at the old mirror across from her.

"If you were here… would I have a ring?" she asked herself quietly, as if fearing someone would hear her. After a long moment, she looked away from the mirror and sat on the sofa. "I'm glad for you Meryl, but… are you making the right choice?" She felt tears well up in her eyes and wiped them away, wishing for a second that Nicholas was still alive… to comfort her and hold her with his warm hands pressing against her as she would gently put her head on his shoulder in silent acknowledgment and comfort. She lowered her eyes to the floor. There it was again… that pain she could not describe… that horrible pain in her chest… the fact that he was gone, buried deep within her heart, only his memories to keep her company. It hurt, how much it hurt to know he was gone… She heard something in the room and looked up, hoping it was Nicholas, telling her that it was alright, not to worry, he was fine; she was not alone to face this cruel world. She looked up, almost hopeful that it was a sign from him. A tear fell from one of her eyes. "Nicholas..?" she whispered.

A black cat jumped from the open window, causing the cup of cold coffee Vash had left behind to fall on the floor. The black contents spread onto the floor in a small puddle. The cat's large green eyes scanned her for a minute as she looked at it, the hope in her eyes gone. Meowing softly, the cat seemed to sense her sadness and ran out of the room into the darkness of the empty hallway, disappearing from sight. She watched it leave, wishing for a second that she could have done the same to escape the pain she was feeling at that moment.

* * *

Vash walked up to Millie and Meryl's room, his hands shaking slightly. He got a hold of himself as he opened the door. His heavy boots made a light thumping noise on the ground as he quietly walked in. 

"What is it Vash?" asked Meryl. Her back was toward him, and he stopped just behind her.

'How did she know it was me..?' He coughed, unsure of what to say for a minute, and hesitated. What if he was wrong to come here and try to make her see it his way?

"Meryl?" Vash asked. He had to know… "Is it true, I mean what Millie said, do you really want to stay?"

Meryl's purple eyes turned toward his own. She looked at him for a minute before saying anything.

"Yes Vash, I'm staying"

He paused for a minute before speaking again. "Meryl, you can't stay, you don't belong here," he said softly as his eyes saddened.

"Oh, and where do I belong?"

Something inside him wanted to give her the answer to that.

To his surprise, she snorted. "As far as I'm concerned I'll be rid of a pest!"

He flinched. "Do you really think that Meryl?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Since when did you care?"

"I've always cared, Meryl, can't you see that?" He felt crushed. But somehow he knew he deserved it; after all, with all he had put her through she deserved a man who would make her happy. "What made you think I never did?"

Meryl got up and looked at him, then back down, her voice shaky. "Vash, Leave me alone." Vash looked at her but stayed were he was. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she said it again, this time with force and anger. "Didn't you hear me… I said leave!"

_Leave…! _

Meryl put her head down and gritted her teeth as she clenched her hands in tight fists. She felt the tears grow stronger.

_Leave like you always do…_

Vash walked up to her until he was just inches from her and did something unexpected.

He held her close.

She didn't move from his embrace. "Don't cry Meryl, I'm sorry that I upset you." He held her and bowed his head. "Meryl, I have no right to tell you to go or stay. Your happiness is more important to me. I'm sorry for making you cry. If you care about him, then you should marry him." He let go of her, and she looked up at him as he turned and left the room without another word. Meryl stood there, crying silently, with only the tears that rolled off her cheeks to keep her company as she watched the notorious Vash the stampeded leave her room, and shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Vash walked into the parlor looking like he was the most miserable being on the planet. Watching him silently Millie got up, knowing what was happening by the expression on his face. Vash looked up at her and smiled. "Get ready, we're leaving tomorrow morning," 

"But what about Meryl?" Millie asked, uncertain. A pained expression flickered through the man's eyes. Millie already knew what he was going to say.

"She wanted to stay, and we should respect her wish."

Millie nodded. "Yes Mr. Vash…" She started to walk towards the door but stopped beside him, facing the door as he looked out the window. "It's not too late," she said as she stood near him.

"She's made up her mind." he replied.

"Then," Millie started, only to pause before concluding, "You don't deserve her, if you're not willing to fight for her," And with that she walked out of the room.

Meryl sat near the bed, watching her partner pack her suitcase.

"Millie, are you angry with me?"

Millie stared at her in surprise. "Now Meryl, what would give you that idea?"

The clothes inside Milly's suitcase were unorganized. It was surprising how much she could fit there with the way she was putting in all her clothes. Millie sat on her briefcase and closed it quickly. Sighing she looked at Meryl as Meryl pointed to Millie's battered and bulking briefcase that seemed ready to explode at any minute. Millie blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, no Meryl, I'm not angry with you, you're my friend and it will always stay like that no matter what!"

Meryl looked at her with uneasiness, then smiled. Noticing this, Millie asked worriedly,

"Are you okay Meryl? You seem odd…"

"Eh? Oh no no! Millie I'm fine, don't worry..." Meryl quickly replied. She lowered her head, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you Millie… and I can't believe I am saying this but I'll miss that blond idiot too…"

Millie pulled the heavy briefcase from the bed to the floor. It came down with a thump as she rolled it near the door. She walked back to where Meryl sat with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Meryl don't worry! I'll write you everyday! I'll tell you when Vash is bad and I'll even send you pudding packs! And I want you to be happy and have lots of babies-"

"Millie!" Meryl looked at her, embarrassed.

"Yes?"

Meryl smiled nervously at her friend. "Don't you think it's too early to start talking about kids..?"

Millie clapped her hands in delight. "Oh no, Meryl! It's just right! I can't wait for you to have kids so we can play patty cake! Oh and I'll teach them chess… and they can play with Vash!"

Meryl laughed, but stopped when Millie seemed to sadden. "What's wrong Millie?"

"You know Meryl, I always thought you and Vash would make such a cute couple."

Meryl fell silent for a second as she struggled to give her friend an answer.

"Millie, I-" Before she could finish a knock on the door interrupted her. "I'll get it," she said quickly and got up, glad to be away from the topic of Vash since she did not want to deal with it. Opening the door, she smiled as James popped his head in and grinned.

"Sorry to interrupted you two beautiful ladies but I got a gift for you both." He tossed Millie the keys and she caught them, he grinned. "It won't break down on you guys ever again, I made sure of it, and it's free of charge,"

Meryl smiled, loving the words 'free of charge.' "Thank you James."

"No worries my little lady!" He winked as she started to blush.

"Oh thank you mister repair man!" Millie said enthusiastically, unintentionally making James laugh.

"Okay, but please call me James."

"Will do mister repairman!" Milly smiled innocently as he laughed again.

"Great, thanks," He scratched the back part of his neck, not knowing what else to say to Millie, the girl seemed so naïve. He turned to Meryl, suddenly serious. "I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded, "Okay"

"In private, Meryl."

"Oh, I see…well, okay James." She turned to Millie and Millie nodded.

"Have fun you two! And make lots of babies!"

Meryl nearly fell over at Millie's last comment. "Millie!" she exclaimed.

Meryl looked away embarrassed, but James winked at Millie, "Oh don't worry, we'll get to that soon enough, right Meryl?" He grinned as she blushed harder and growled, not able to help it.

"Don't get to carried away James, and let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand and stormed out, but he managed to wave goodbye to Millie as she smiled and waved back, giggling.

"Later, mister repairman!"

His shout floated up from the stairwell. "It's James, _James_!"

Millie smiled slightly and stood up, finishing her chores for that day to get ready to leave. Oh, how little difference there was between James and Vash! It was surely a matter of time before Meryl realized just how similar those two are, 'and when she does I hope she chooses well,' she thought as she looked around her. "Funny… I thought I had my pudding pack right here next to me..."

She glanced at her suitcase by the door. Noticing white goo oozing from the sides, she paused. The insurance agent scrutinized the suitcase for a moment and came up with the only reasonable solution as to why the pudding was in her suitcase and leaking out of the sides.

"The suitcase must have eaten my pudding! It must have been hungry… I wonder if Meryl feeds it pudding when I'm not watching…"she stopped as she came to realize something. "So that's where all my missing pudding packs go!" Millie paused as she looked at the briefcase.

"You're a clever suitcase! But not clever enough!"

With that she nodded and walked out, happy to have solved the mystery of the stolen pudding packs, and headed to the store to buy more. This time, she would make sure to keep them in her pockets from now on, in order for them to stay safely in her reach. "Let's see that suitcase steal my pudding now!" she said with a triumphant smile.

* * *

Meryl walked beside James silently. They were in the outskirts of town near a huge rock. She tensed as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you okay Meryl?"

Meryl smiled up at James. "Yeah, I'm all right." They stopped in front of another boulder.

"Your friend will be leaving shortly, are you sure you want to do this?" When she did not answer James sighed. He touched her left cheek with his hand. "I love you Meryl, and I've never met a woman like you. But, I need to know if you love me too."

She looked up at him and as their faces inched closer, she felt a gush of cold wind hit her face. He looked at her tenderly as she stared into his eyes, and she saw they were warm and friendly. Just like Vash's. Just like him. She leaned in closer, and they kissed.

Meryl closed her eyes, but opened them again as she leaned back slowly, ending the kiss. Looking down at her, James sighed. He already knew what she was going to say from the way she looked. A pained expression crossed his face but he tried to hide it as he watched her. She looked at her ring and took it off, placing the ring in his hand and curling his fingers around it.

She didn't have to say it. He already knew.

"I understand," James said softly as he touched her cheek one last time before lowering his hand and staring at the sky. "It's getting late Meryl, your friends are probably getting ready to leave."

She nodded. "Thank you James," she said softly.

With great effort, he smiled back at her. "No problem Meryl." Then he held out his hand.

"Shall I escort you back, m'lady?"

Meryl took his hand and they walked back towards town, neither saying another word.

* * *

Vash finished packing the last of their belongings in the car. He sighed as he looked down into the compartment were the suitcases were, his back toward the hotel. The car was parked outside the automotive shop that James owned. Millie sat in the front seat with a pudding cup in her hand, consuming delicious portions of vanilla pudding and chocolate at the same time. He started to close the back part of the car when he heard someone shout his name. Vash turned around and saw Meryl running toward him, gasping for air with James right behind her, her suitcase in his hand. She looked at Vash as he stood staring at her 

'What are you waiting there for? Grab my suitcase, we have to get going!"

Now completely confused, Vash simply nodded. "But…"

Meryl was in the car before he could finish. He grabbed the suitcase from James and heard Millie squeal in delight as Millie and Meryl talked behind him rapidly. James held on to the suitcase and Vash looked at him.

"Take good care of her," said James.

Vash grabbed the suitcase from James. "I will, don't worry." He knew for certain that James wasn't talking about the car.

James paused as he glanced at Meryl. "You're a lucky man."

With that he turned and walked away. Vash looked after him him, puzzled. Meryl yelled at James to wait up, and James turned around as she walked back to him. Vash went to the car as he put in the suitcase, his ears straining to her there conversation, even though he knew he shouldn't. James stood there smiling, smiling at her.

"Guess this is goodbye then?"

"There is no such thing as a goodbye; it's more like a see you later."

He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I'll be here if you ever need me. You can always count on me, Meryl."

"Thanks James." She let go and waved at him as she walked to the car as she neared Vash he looked down quickly and acted as if he had just finished placing her suitcase into the car. Grabbing the keys from his hands, she proclaimed, "And the answer is no! You are not driving!"

He pouted as he realized she has taken the keys. "But Meryl-"

She turned around. "Not another word."

He nodded, as he stood firm and gave her a salute, "Yes ma'am!" She rolled her eyes and went to the car. When he closed the trunk and turned around, he came face to face with James.

"Take care!" James said with a grin.

Vash gave him a cheap smile. "Sure thing!"

Meryl honked the horn. "Vash! Hurry your sorry but over here before we drive without you!"

Vash cringed. "Okay! I'm coming!" He ran to the car, she had already turned the key in the ignition. Vash glanced at Meryl as he got in and smiled. He looked out at the dessert as they left the small town. Meryl looked out her rear view mirror and saw James wave; for a minute, she thought she saw a tear fall from his eyes. She squinted at the mirror, but it was too late, she couldn't see him anymore. Looking at Vash from the corner of her eyes and then back at the road, she wondered silently to herself weather she had made the right choice.

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this, I had a rough time this semester and hardly had time, but every now and then when I could I would write, but dont think this story is over... it's far from over... hopefully the next one will be in sooner now that this semester is over, theres still alot more to go. Trust me. Till next time. 

saraki


End file.
